memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. Anyone here? I am here on IRC. I was just helping with spraying wasp killer, then flushing my eyes with water. I'm back. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:03, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Power packs deletion Did I manage to stuff it again? I thought I'd merged the information properly and nominated the right one for deletion...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:04, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Enterprises Reference in Trials and Tribble-ations EDIT Thanks for the clarification. I guess they were referencing the E-E, Earth Starfleet vs. Federation Starfleet and all. Admin question What's the purpose of deleting versions of an article from its revision history (other than a version being obscene, or some such)? -- Renegade54 19:22, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, besides clearing out obscene and vandelous revisions as you pointed out, when new versions of an article are saved, that's a new version of the article saved to MA's database. So some admins (very few, actually) tend to "clean up" the histories by removing some repetitive revisions to make more space on the database. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary now, but some do it anyway, myself included (although I delete mostly to get rid of obscenities). --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Well, the specific instance that prompted the question is ... while I agree with the reason "Ukraine" was removed from the template (and the other places where it was referenced), I'm not clear on why the history of the three edits were deleted. None were in any way offensive, and they provided what I feel is a useful history (if someone wanted to add Ukraine again down the road, they could see it was already removed once). In additon, I'm not sure why Mike's edit was removed, especially since there was a discussion on the talk page supporting that particular edit. Any thoughts? -- Renegade54 19:46, 2 October 2006 (UTC) WTF? WTF, mate? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:53, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Bug with images I've been talking with JasonR on IRC, and the bug seems to have been fixed. I have confirmed this by looking at images that we did not try to revert during the bug, and they have indeed been fixed. Those images that we were reverting during the bug got messed up by us doing that, but I have fixed all of them. I have gone through recent changes just to see if there is anything that I missed, but I have gotten all of them that we messed with. I think we can remove the notice now. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :I think you've missed the CCL_somerights.gif on the bottom of the page ;) :(or, of course, it's a different problem) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 21:39, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::EDIT ok, strange, now it's there >_>' never mind ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 21:40, 5 October 2006 (UTC) weird images shran, noticing that it says in recent changes that you corrected the citation on the B'Elanna Torres image, but when i checked the image, i see it's still wrong. also the image is condensed. is this a problem on my end or a result of the bug and do this and similarly problematic images need to be reuploaded? Deevolution 03:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :good job. Image:Kes.jpg is another one that seems weird... Deevolution 04:57, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::It is possible that is one that I missed. I did not notice us having touched it in Recent Changes during the bug (I manually re-uploaded all of the images I could find that we messed with during the bug). I know this was an early one that was caught as a problem, and I could only go back 500 edits. It is possible it was just too far. Oh well. I'll fix Kes. Send me any more, I know how to fix them. The problem is not the file, but how MA has decided that the dimensions are different. I just need to download the file and re-upload it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:04, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::Why did you re-upload Kes.jpg again? I'd already done it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:35, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Because the image was still distorted. It's fixed now. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::It wasn't still distorted. Need to try purging your cache more often. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:38, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I did, man; I hit F5 and did the purge. It still didn't fix anything, so I reverted the image, and voila! I'm not sure why it was fixed for you, though... very odd... --From Andoria with Love 05:40, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm getting ready to light those figurative fires I was talking about. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:41, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL! /me smacks OuroborosCobra around a bit with a large trout. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 6 October 2006 (UTC) hello, i am new here and i've been thinking to vandalize a bit 'round here for the start. Give me 3 good reasons for which i shouldn't do that. -- :I don't think anyone is going to indulge you with good reasons, other than that if you start, you will be banned. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:30, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Borg History One quick question. I looked through the "Scorpion" transcript today, and I was not able to find where it said that Borg space extended over 40 light years. There was a lot of traveling over that distance, but I'm not surethat counts. Any help? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:34, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :The episode states that Voyager traversed forty light years, and that forty light years covered the Borg territory the ship was trying to get through. (If I remember correctly, they did get throught that region of space – didn't they?) Anyways, do a word search for "forty light years". :) --From Andoria with Love 23:46, 6 October 2006 (UTC) I disagree. Here are the only "forty light years" mentions: :SEVEN: "Insufficient. Our latest tactical projections indicate that the war will be lost by then. The nearest Borg vessel is forty light years away. You will reverse course and take us to it." and :CHAKOTAY: "The Collective ordered me to reverse course. Travel forty light years back the way we came. What would you have done?" Nothing there says that forty light years was at all related to the size of Borg territory, only the distance to the nearest ship. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:06, 7 October 2006 (UTC) come online Hey Shran, come online, won't be long till the big E is sold. :-) --Jörg 21:50, 7 October 2006 (UTC) come on, once more, unto the breach (whatever that means) ;-) --Jörg 23:07, 9 October 2006 (UTC) you still around? if yes, come online, please. --Jörg 20:33, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :you now, not related, change it, it's only about trucks, cars, u know, ceasul de kilometraj, mileage that's it - not driven long enough ok, i retract my above statement. ::Um... what? --From Andoria with Love 21:55, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm going to guess this is about Talk:Slang#Low-Mileage pit woofie. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:31, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Your MA Rank Shran, how do I find out my Memory-Alpha rank? --Tuvok^Talk| 00:45, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :It is made up. Basically, you decide based on how you feel your experience level and such on MA compares with other people. Shran is an admin, so that puts his experience level pretty high. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:47, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. I'm a big fan of Voyager, but not so knowledgeable on other series. And I'm pretty new to MA. Perhaps a rank of Ensign or Lieutenant (JG) would work? I've posted the former on my userpage. --Tuvok^Talk| 23:50, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ECH image issue hey shran. i made the mistake of uploading a new image of the ECH without noticing that the file name conflicted...it's titled ECHinengineering, however the new image - in my opinion superior to the old one - places him on the bridge. is there a way to rename the file? if not, i guess it should be reverted...there are no generic ECH images on here. Deevolution 06:33, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :There you go, all fixed. You can now find your image at Image:ECH.jpg. G'night! :) --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::awesome, thanks! Deevolution 06:52, 10 October 2006 (UTC) IRC Just so that you know, there is someone impersonating you on IRC. Have a nice day. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:30, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Maybe not... There may not have been a need, but it sure seemed to annoy the snot out of him. ;) -- Renegade54 22:50, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :LOL! Indeed, indeed. ;) --From Andoria with Love 22:51, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Delete image version There is an older version of the following image that needs deleting: Image:Enterprise-d.jpg. You'll be able to find it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 11 October 2006 (UTC) I'm a doof... lol... thanks for adding that template. I actually did add it before I edited VfD, but I must have previewed it and forgotten to save it, and then used the link in the template to go to the VfD page. Short attention sp– ooooh, look at the pretty butterfly! -- Renegade54 20:26, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :No worries, mate. But you need to pay more atten... wow, that is a pretty butterfly! (looks around for some butterfly-eating women :P) --From Andoria with Love 20:32, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Janice Lester Background Howdy Shran, it's been awhile. Your last edit to the Janice Lester Background included a Roddenberry comment that I don't understand, or know how to correct. I think a word or two is missing. Could you take a second look? Thanks. --Aurelius Kirk 00:51, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :There ya go, Aurelius. I added the missing words; sorry about that. Welcome back, though! :) --From Andoria with Love 01:02, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Image:JonathanArcher2155.jpg so ok. i seriously hate to continue the constant revision of this image, but now he totally looks like he's posing for a polaroid. the lighting is very bad and washed out and he looks sort of dopey. your original, angry-looking, archer's-going-to-punch-somebody-out image was much better. just my 2 cents. Deevolution 02:55, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Got to agree with Deevolution on this... --OuroborosCobra talk 02:57, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I've reverted the image back to the previous revision, although it may take a while to load properly due to server glitches. I just thought I'd upload that and see what you guys think. You said you didn't like the "angry" Archer, so I thought I'd try out another one. I have him a different angle of him from the same scene with his head tilted to the right, although it looks a bit like he's posing for a sculpture or something. I also have an image of him in his chair; the image is labeled as 2155 but I forgot to label the episode, so I gotta look through "Demons" and "Terra Prime" and see which one it is. However, I won't be uploading either one of them until this damn server glitch is fixed. --From Andoria with Love 03:12, 20 October 2006 (UTC)